


Disoriented

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gen, He's confused and scared someone help him, How Do I Tag, I swear the other prompts will be better, POV Okumura Eiji, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Whumptober: Prompts 1 (Waking Up Restrained) & 25 (Disorientation)It all happened too fast.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Disoriented

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober has begun! My goal was to actually finish all the prompts and I tried ; . ;  
> Definitely was not my comfort zone but it was fun to push boundaries a little. Started off small for the 1st one, be prepared for lots of Eiji angst this month.

He passed out shortly after seeing Shorter.

It was too much to handle. Everything was going too fast or too slow. Was that a side effect from whatever Yau-Si did?

Yut-Lung. Not Yau-Si. His name was Yut-Lung, right? Or did Eiji hear that wrong?

He couldn't walk straight. Every other step he would tumble. It got to the point where he was just dragged to wherever.

Eiji stared at his restraints. He tugged at them feebly, the world beneath him spinning.

It happened too fast.

He tripped over everything. His muscles were numb. If he was more aware, would he have killed for Ash?

Shorter's blood dried on his cheek. He didn't have the strength to try and wipe it away.

Everytime he tried to close his eyes, a reminder of what happened flashed in his mind.

_ Shorter's eyes losing their light, the sadistic grins of Dino's men, Ash's dull eyes, the blood on his face… _

He continued to tug at the rope. Maybe… just maybe…

It was useless.

He was going to die here.

If he was lucky he'd die confused. His brain refused to wake up, to acknowledge the hours that went by. It refused to believe the facts in front of it.

Defeated by his headache and the numbing feeling in his arms, Eiji closed his eyes.

_ "Please let me die confused." _

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, if anyone's interested I made [a Whumptober playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6gNb8shxcPchEpwcWn1MSU?si=pFIzI0z-R7OqF1G52Bzn2Q) based on the songs I listened to during the writing process


End file.
